Recuérdame
by Nristenert
Summary: Bella se entera de que está embarazada y con la ayuda de Alice, organiza una cena para contarle la gran noticia a Edward, pero una catástrofe natural le impedirá contárselo en ese momento y Edward no lo sabrá... Nunca... TODOS HUMANOS // OneShot // BxE


HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ONE SHOT PARA LLORAR UN RATITOOO!!!!! AVISO: CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD O CON OTRA HISTORIA ES PURA COINCIDENCIA!!

**RECUÉRDAME**

_**Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas**_

_**cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.**_

_**Recuérdame.**_

_**Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa**_

_**cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.**_

_**Recuérdame.**_

_**Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado**_

_**cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos**_

_**Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.**_

_**Recuérdame amándote**_

_**mirándote a los ojos**_

_**atándome a tu vida**_

_**recuérdame amándote**_

_**esperándote tranquila**_

_**sin rencores sin medida**_

_**recuérdame, recuérdame**_

_**que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.**_

_**Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta.**_

_**Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan.**_

_**Recuérdame**_

_**Recuérdame**_

_**cuando mires a los ojos del pasado**_

_**cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos**_

_**y que seas invisible para mi, para mi.**_

_**Recuérdame amándote**_

_**mirándote a los ojos**_

_**atándome a tu vida**_

_**recuérdame amándote**_

_**esperándome tranquila**_

_**sin rencores sin medidas**_

_**recuérdame, recuérdame**_

_**que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel.**_

_**Recuérdame amándote**_

_**mirándote a los ojos**_

_**atándome a tu vida**_

_**recuérdame**_

_**Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.**_

-Efectivamente Srta. Swan, está usted embarazada de 2 meses y medio - me respondió el ginecólogo

-Oh Dios mío, muchas gracias Dr. Freeman - le respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Salí súper feliz de la consulta y a paso ligero salí del hospital y me dirgí al coche y conduje camino a casa.

Estaba embarazada, iba a tener un bebé de mi Edward, ¿acaso había algo mejor? Ahora quedaba buscar el momento idóneo para comunicarle la gran noticia a mi prometido.

Salí del coche y vi a mi hermoso prometido apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca a cada instante.

Me acerqué brincando y con una gran sonrisa en la cara a Edward y le enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el me cogió de la cintura y me dio un beso que me quitó el sentido. Me alejé de él con desgana para mirarlo a sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Wow, me encantan estas bienvenidas - le contesté algo acalorada y jadeando

-Cuando quieras amor, ya sabes que soy tuyo - me dijo mientras seguía dándome besos por toda la cara - Dime mi amor, ¿cómo que estás tan contenta?

-Por nada, ¿es que no puedo estar contenta? ¿Siempre debe de haber algún motivo? - le contesté fingiendo irritación, pero sabía que él me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para sospechar de mi mera alegría.

-Ok, ok, si tú lo dices amor, yo te creo - me contestó mientras entrábamos agarrados a la casa.

Ví encima de la mesa un catálogo de velas y se me encendió la bombilla. Ya sabía como decirle la noticia a mi Edward, le organizaría esta noche una gran cena romántica.

-Mi amor, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? - le pregunté con entusiasmo

-No, para nada, tengo que terminar unos informes en el hospital, pero para las nueve y media o así estaré en casa, ¿por qué? ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche preciosa? - me preguntó con voz extremadamente sexy para mi organismo.

-Mmm, ¡perfecto! Esta noche a las 10 te quiero limpio e impecable en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy toca cena para los dos - le dije intentanto imitar la misma voz sexy que el experimentaba conmigo mientras me acercaba contoneando las caderas hacia él.

-Mmm sí, espero impaciente baby - me contestó con voz ronca y seguidamente me dio un beso extremadamente sexy y acalorado.

Eran las 12 del mediodía y no podía esperar sentada en casa hasta las 10 que venía Edward, así que decidí hacer algo que seguramente haría que me entretuviese, pero a la vez sería una tortura: llamar a Alice para ir de compras.

Mi parte aburrida claramente me decía_ "llámala, sabes que hace que se te pasa el tiempo volando" _, pero mi sentido común me advertía, _"si la llamas para pedirle consejo sobre la cena, te querrá comprar todos los modelitos del centro comercial..."_

Era cierto, Alice haría que me comprara todos los modelitos del centro comercial, pero necesitaba salir de casa para airearme, así que me arriesgue a llamar a mi infierno personal.

-¿Hola? - pregunté indecisa

- Hola, ya sé que eres tú Bella, no hace falta que contestes - me contestó a velocidad del viento

-Hola Alice, te quería preguntar si tienes algo que hacer esta tarde - pregunté con cierto miedo

-¡Que va! Excepto comer con Jasper, ducharme con Jasper, jugar con Jasper, hacerlo en el lavadero con Jasper, hacerlo en el salón con Jasper, hacerlo en el balcón con Jasper, dormir en la cama, si es que llegamos, con Jasper... A parte de eso, ¡no tengo nada que hacer! - dijo divertida, y ya me la imaginaba dando saltos al otro lado del teléfono.

Rodé los ojos y contesté - Seré más directa Alice, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde que NO sea con Jasper?

-¡Para nada! ¿Qué quieres hacer? Por favor Bells, dime que no vamos ni a ver teatro ni a una biblioteca, porque sabes que acabo haciendolo con Jasper en...

-¡Basta Alice! - la corté- no necesito detalles de todo lo que haces con Jazz. Así que ahora te pregunto, ¿quieres venir conmigo de compras?

Varios minutos de silencio al otro lado de la línea

-¿Alice?

-Bella, ¿me estás diciendo eso en serio?

-Aja, tengo una cena con Edward esta noche a las 10 y necesito tu consejo, ¿podrás?

-Bells, ¡¡eso no se pregunta!! ¡¡Claro que puedo!! Y aunque no pudiera, ya me encargaría yo de poder. Y una pregunta, ¿esa cena es por algun motivo en especial? - preguntó curiosa

-Sí, pero no te lo diré ahora, te lo diré en cuanto nos veamos, ¿ok? No me seas impaciente

_Pi, pi, pi, pi _Alice me había colgado... Dios mio, es increíble, había colgado simplemente para llegar más rápido... ¿Alguien quiere de regalo de cumpleaños una Alice? Yo la quería, pero maldito el día en que me la trajeron a casa...

Pasaron EXACTAMENTE, 3 minutos y 47 segundos y Alice estaba tocando la puerta, pero yo me pregunto... ¿Cómo ha llegado tan rápido? Se supone que vive en la otra parte de la ciudad...

Me digné a abrir y Alice se me echó encima y enrolló los brazos en mi cuello.

-¡Bella, qué alegría verte de nuevo! - dijo gritando

-Sí Alice, yo también me alegro, más que nada porque nos vimos ayer...

-Ay Bells, siempre igual, ¿no me puedo alegrar de ver a mi mejor amiga? - dijo fingiendo indignación

-Oh sí, claro que puedes, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a tus bienvenidas

-¡Perfecto! Ahora Bella, me vas a contar con todo detalle, cual es el motivo especial de vuestra cena, y me lo vas a decir ahora, ¡ya! - dijo con mirada amenazante

-Ok, ok Alice, ahora te lo digo -resoplé varias veces-estoy embarazada

Alice se quedó callada sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-¿Alice?¿Qué te ocurre?

-Bells, nos conocemos, así que mas te vale decirme que he sido la primera persona que me enterado de esto-dijo con una voz que mostraba amenaza y realmente me dio miedo

-Pues tu eres la segunda...

-¡¿Cómo que he sido la segunda?! ¿Quién es la maldita persona que se ha enterado antes que yo, precisamente yo, Mary Alice Brandon? - dijo gritando a voces

-Tranquila Alice, eres la segunda, porque el primero que se enteró es el ginecólogo, y Edward se enterará esta noche en nuestra cena, ¿te parece bien el motivo de la cena?

-¡Menos mal! Si hubiera sido otra persona, tú, Isabella Marie Swan, estabas muerta. Pero ahora, ¡vámonos de compras a Seattle! - esta chica era un terremoto, cambiaba de humor como de cadena de televisión, así que nunca podías esperar un verdadera emoción en ella.

Cogimos el Testa Rossa de Alice y nos fuimos rumbo a Seattle. Estuvimos allí en menos de una hora y fuimos al mayor centro comercial de la ciudad.

Alice aparcó con cuidado su precioso bebé Testa Rossa y nos metimos dentro. Alice se paró un momento y empezó a pensar en silencio.

-¡Ya sé lo que te vamos a comprar! Serás el plato más caliente de la cena de esta noche - dijo con mirada de complicidad mientras miraba a la nada

Cuando Alice decía algo así, era realmente peligroso, porque quería decir que me pondría más arreglada que las modelos de la pasarela Cibeles.

Tenía que reconocer que cuando me ponía en manos de Alice, me dejaba realmente guapa, pero a veces para presumir tenía que sufrir horas y horas en el centro comercial.

Fuimos a la tienda _Greene_, una de las más famosas de Seattle y allí nos pasamos tres horas, pero fueron tres horas muy intensas...

- ¡Bells, mira que vestido tan precioso! A Eddie le encantará y a mi también me encanta y a ti te tiene que encantar porque yo lo digo, así que va al carro.

Rodé los ojos. A Alice no se le podía decir que no si no querías tener una pelea realmente seria con ella, así que me digné a asentir en todo momento. Pero entonces vi un vestido rojo que me llamó realmente la atención.

Era rojo, atado al cuello, gran escote, ajustado a todas mis curvas y llegaba a la mitad del muslo con cortes irregulares y muchas lentejuelas en color negro.

Me quedé embobada observándolo y Alice se percató de ello, y cuando supo el vestido que miraba, abrió la boca y los ojos como platos.

-Dios mio Bells, ese vestido es... wow, y se nota que te gusta, que es lo importante

-Sí Alice, me gusta, me encanta, será mi vestido preferido mucho mucho tiempo, créeme, así que más te vale cogerlo antes de que otra arpía se lo lleve, venga, utiliza tu supuesta velocidad vampírica, ¡venga!

-Dios Bella, nunca te había visto tan entusiasta, pero descuida, utilizare mi velocidad vampírica, jejeje - dijo mientras se ponía en posición

Pero antes de que empezase a andar, rápidamente le comenté - Alice, imagínate que allí está Jazz esperándote con sus súper bóxers de Calvin Klein, ¿a que eso te da más motivos para correr?

Pero no contestó, sabía que mi pretexto de decirle que allí lo esperaba Jasper, había hecho efecto, así que simplemente salió corriendo como una bala, y en menos de 20 segundos la tenía al lado mía con el vestido en la mano.

-Aquí lo tienes-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

Le sonreí aun más y seguimos con nuestras compras, aunque no muchas más. Me compré un par de tacones a juego y Alice me llevó a la peluquería y me hicieron un maravilloso corte de pelo a capas con flequillo aun lado y me hicieron bucles que cayeron en cascada por mis hombros.

Quedé encantada con mi corte de pelo y llegamos a casa a las 8 y media de la tarde. Aún era temprano, pero entonces me acordé de algo.

-¡Alice! ¡Me acabo de acordar de que no he comprado nada para cenar!-dije alarmada

-Bella, parece que no me conoces- y me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la cocina y encima de la encimera divisé un montón de platos de comida

-Wow Alice, ¿cómo has hecho esto?-dije súper sorprendida

-Bells, sigues sin conocerme, sabes que yo no cocino. Llamé al cátering de mi amigo Adrián y les di tu dirección y una copia de tus llaves. Hice todo esto antes de venir a tu casa para ir de compras.

-Alice, tardaste tres minutos en venir, no pudiste hacer todo eso-dije mirándola como si tuviera cinco ojos

-Soy Alice, Bella, la gran Alice-dijo triunfal de nuevo

-Sí, ya lo veo...

Después de esto, me despedí de ella y empecé a prepararme con mi gran vestido, mi corte de pelo, mis tacones, mi maquillaje y bajé rapidamente para preparar la mesa con velas, flores y puse la comida encima.

Preparé los papeles del ginecólogo dentro del cajón que estaba al lado de la mesa de la cena para poder sacarlos en el momento adecuado.

A las diez en punto, oí la puerta de la entrada y vi a mi Edward entrar súper arreglado. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa celeste y corbata azul oscuro. Estaba guapísimo y me sentí desfallecer allí mismo.

Miró con ojos interrogantes toda la decoración, pero cuando me miró a mí, que estaba apoyada en la escalera principal, sus ojos mostraban deseo

-Wow Bella, veo que te lo has trabajado bastante. Estás... wow, sin palabras. Veo que esta noche tendremos trabajo ¿verdad preciosa?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con paso demasiado sexy para mi salud y a su vez se quitaba la corbata.

- Oh sí, demasiado ejercicio, pero primero cenemos amor - dije mientras le enrollaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le daba un casto beso

-De acuerdo mi amor, lo que tu digas

Ambos nos dirigimos a la mesa y empezamos a cenar. Después de que llegara el postre, decidí que era el mejor momento para decirle que íbamos a ser padres.

Pero cuando me levanté de la silla, todo se empezó a mover con brusquedad, empezaron a caerse cuadros y jarrones de toda la casa

-¡Edward!¿Qué está ocurriendo?-dije alarmada

Él vino corriendo y me rodeó con sus brazos y parecía que todo calmaba, pero no, se abrieron las ventanas del balcón principal y entró un viento súper fuerte y tuvimos que agacharnos porque nos estaba llevando el viento. Empezaron a abrirse grietas por todas las paredes y caían escombros por todos los lados. Empecé a asustarme más de lo que ya estaba

-¡Bella, vámonos de aquí! ¡Éste no es un lugar seguro! - dijo gritándome, ya que el huracán ese producía un ruido espantoso.

Fuímos al cuarto de baño de la planta baja y nos encerramos allí para que el huracán no nos alcanzase.

-¡Edward, qué vamos a hacer! El huracán está dañando la casa, si seguimos así se nos caerá la casa encima, tenemos que cerrar las ventanas.

-Cierto, tranquila mi amor, saldremos de esta, ¿de acuerdo? Ten fé, como yo la tengo. Voy a salir ahí fuera para poder cerrar todas las puertas-dijo mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

-¡No salgas! Te harás daño Edward y no quiero perderte por una tontería. O salimos los dos o nos quedamos los dos, si vamos a morir, quiero que muramos juntos, ¿sí?

-Mi amor, no me puedes pedir eso, te amo demasiado como para querer exponerte a cualquier peligro

-No por favor, no lo hagas, hazlo por mí y por...-le iba a decir que se quedara, que iba a ser padre, que no podía arriesgar su vida de esa manera, pero me interrumpió con un beso

-Bella, no tenemos opción, se nos caerá la casa encima si nos quedamos aquí. Voy a salir, y ya verás que en 5 minutos vuelvo, no va a ocurrir nada cariño,nada - me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-Lo siento Edward, no te dejaré

Pero no me dejó contestar, abrió la puerta y se dignó a salir. Sujeté la puerta con mis manos para que no cerrase

-¡EDWARD, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NO SALGAS! ¡POR FAVOR! - le contesté mientras seguía tirando de la puerta

-¡BELLA SUELTA LA PUERTA, TENGO QUE SALIR, O SALDREMOS HERIDOS LOS DOS AMOR MIO!¡TE AMO! ¡RECUÉRDALO, RECUÉRDAME!-y salió disparado y cerró la puerta.

Quise salir, pero el había cerrado el pestillo desde fuera.

Estaba sola, muy sola y me sentía desprotegida.

Me fui al rincón más alejado del cuarto de baño y decidí meterme dentro de la bañera, me abracé fuertemente y empecé a llorar.

¿Y si Edward no volvía? No me lo perdonaría jamás. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser padre, fui una cobarde y no usé mi pretexto más fuerte para poder retenerlo a mi lado.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, noté que todo había parado, todo había acabado.

Pensé que no faltaría mucho para que Edward volviese a por mí, así que paré de llorar y esperé.

Pero pasaró media hora, una hora, hora y media, dos horas y Edward no volvía.

No podía salir del cuarto de baño porque él me había dejado encerrada allí, aunque sabía que lo había hecho con buena intención.

Visualicé un bate de béisbol que siempre guardábamos en el cuarto de baño para que cuando Emmett viniese, no lo viera, porque en seguida quería jugar con él.

Cogí decidida el bate y empecé a golpear con fuerza y rabia la puerta.

Pude notar que en la madera se iba formando un hueco, hasta que con un golpe final, pude ver el exterior. Metí la mano y giré el pestillo para abrir la puerta.

Lo que vi fue espantoso. Toda la casa estaba revuelta, muebles tirados, jarrones rotos, cristaleras fuera de su sitio... En fin, veía todo, menos lo más importante: Edward.

Empecé a buscarlo como loca por toda la casa mientras gritaba su nombre

-¡EDWARD!¡EDWARD MI AMOR, DONDE ESTAS!- pero nadie contestaba y eso me dolía más.

Al final del pasillo vi un gran pelotón de cosas. Estaban las puertas de las habitaciones encima de una estantería y debajo de la estantería estaba la cristalera del balconcito, pero entonces divisé que debajo de la cristalera había algo.

Empecé a quitar todo de encima y cuando quité la estantería, lo que vi hizo que me quedara blanca.

Allí estaba Edward, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sangrando por la cabeza, por la boca y por su estómago. Tenía miles de cristales atravesados en el abdomen y no pude más que gritar

-¡EDWARD NOOOO! ¡MÍRAME, CONTÉSTAME MALDITA SEA! -le grité mientras me tiraba encima de él y empezaba a mirarlo para hacerlo reaccionar pero nada, él no respondía.

¿Estaba muerto? No, eso no podía ser, él me lo prometió, me prometió que volvería, prometió que no me dejaría nunca, prometió que sólo serían cinco minutos...

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡EDWARD NO PUEDES IRTE, NO PUEDES DEJARME AHORA! ¡TE NECESITO!

Gritaba y gritaba en su cara pero sus ojos no mostraban nada, ningún sentimiento. Mis ojos cada vez hacían que lo viera con más dificultad, lloraba a mares.

Definitivamente estaba muerto, jamás lo volvería a ver, jamás volvería a escuchar un te quiero de sus labios, jamás volvería a sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, ni sus labios sobre los mios...

Hice lo último que quería hacer, le cerré los ojos y lo besé con ternura mientras seguía llorando.

Me dolía, me dolía mucho que no volviese a verlo, pero lo que más me dolía es que murió sin saber que iba a ser padre y ahora mi hijo crecería sin un padre a quien abrazar, amar y querer.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que pintaba yo en esa vida? Nada, absolutamente nada. Yo sólo vivía por Edward y por mi hijo. Edward ya no estaba, se fue, y mi hijo no tenía por qué sufrir toda su vida, así que decidí hacer la manera más rápida de restarme sufrimiento a mí y a mi hijo.

Fui como una zombie hacia el garaje de la casa y cogí varias cuerdas. Volví a subir al ático de la casa e hice un nudo con las cuerdas en el mástil del techo del porche, me subí a la banqueta y metí mi cuello por la cuerda.

Se suponía que hoy era nuestro día, que hoy sería el mejor día de nuestras vidas, pero no, fue el peor de toda nuestra existencia.

Es lógico que no quisiera permanecer aquí, cualquiera que estuviese en situación lo haría.

Mi últimos pensamientos fueron los más felices de mi vida...

_*Hola, soy Edward Cullen y soy médico del Hospital de Forks, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?_

_-Yo me llamo Bella y soy secretaria*_

* * *

_*Bella, te amo con todo mi corazón, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Sí, te amo Edward- y nos dimos un beso apasionado*_

* * *

_*Bella, ya te dije hace tiempo que algun día serias mía en todos los sentidos, y quiero que ese día sea hoy, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?_

_- Claro que si mi amor, te amo*_

* * *

_*Efectivamente Srta. Swan, está usted embarazada de 2 meses y medio *_

* * *

_*-¡BELLA SUELTA LA PUERTA, TENGO QUE SALIR, O SALDREMOS HERIDOS LOS DOS AMOR MIO!¡TE AMO! ¡RECUÉRDALO, RECUÉRDAME!-y salió disparado y cerró la puerta.*_

Ya no lo volvería a ver... Pero nadie volvería a verme a mí, así que salté de la banqueta y en breves segundos mi mundo se volvió negro y el de mi pobre bebé también, a su corta edad de 2 meses y medio.

Amores mío, Recordadme, os amo...

OS GUSTOOOOOO????? A MI SIII!!!! NO SE ME DAN MUY BN LOS DRAMAS PERO WNO… BESOS!! ^^


End file.
